Beautiful Tragedy
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Binded by a cruel man. Loved by a foolish man. Freedom so close, yet out of her reach. Ichigo/Rukia. One sided Byakuya/Rukia.


**Author's Note: Don't ask where this came from. Just read and enjoy.**

**Warning: Incest, hints of non-con, child abuse, and blood. Though it still ends on a happy note… I guess. XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'**_

* * *

><p><em>Why do you hate me?<em>

Young eyes looked up at the cold, grey eyes of her 'older brother'. Blood ran down his hands, some falling from her lips and causing a metallic taste to play with her tongue. The look in his eyes screamed hatered, and his fist rose again to strike her. She did not flinch, did not even cry out when she was pushed back by the force of the attack. Her nose gushed red life essence, falling to the floor in small droplets. It made a somewhat calming noise as her blood dripped to the floor in a rhythm. His hand grasped her hair, pulling her to her feet before lifting her up in the air.

"Why do you look so much like her?"

_Like who?_

Her body fell like a rag doll, crumpled and left on dirt to decay emotionally. She was dying inside, yet no one would ever come to save her. She was a bastard child, 'saved' by the man walking away with her blood on his hand. Her eyes opened, orange hair coming to view and soon, warmth surrounded her small and broken frame. She smiled, feeling peace and tranquility in the embrace of the 'slave'. He began to hum a soothing melody, his hand wiping away the blood on her face before kissing her forehead.

"He's an idiot. Once I'm old enough, I'll take you far away from him. I promise, Rukia."

His lips then pressed against the back of her hand, soothing her gently at the smooth feeling. She smiled faintly against his chest before falling into a quiet darkness.

* * *

><p>"Trying to leave me? I have chosen what your meaning of life is and I will be one to decided when you die. You're nothing to me, but something to toss around and have my time with. You are nothing, but my whore to toy with. Don't deny it."<p>

Rukia felt her back slam painfully into the wall, causing books and portraits to fall around her like rain. His mouth latched onto her mouth, sharp fangs penetrating her swan-like neck and sucking roughly. Her hands were pinned to the side, her teeth making her lips bleed from her relentless gnawing.

_I will not cry for you… Not again…_

The thing she once believed was human pulled away from her neck, giving a sharp yet slow lick to her wound before chuckling darkly in her ear.

"I have eyes everywhere, Rukia. You will not leave me until I am done with you. No one can save you from the fate I have placed on you."

His lips made a bloody trail up to her red lips. He licked away the blood her teeth had caused before suckling on her lower lip. Rukia opened her eyes, tears falling from her glossy eyes. She looked when she saw something coming from the corner of her eye. The monster in front of her began to rape her once again against the wall, yet her eyes remained on the burning hazel eyes hiding behind the door as she fought the monster as much as she could. Her hand extended out, trying to reach him desperately as she was broken once again.

The mysterious man only placed his finger to his lips before shushing her. His eyes hid a secret plan, she could read it from where she was. Yet, she still felt betrayed when he walked away and left her to suffer more torment from the vampire.

* * *

><p><em>Why did he chose me?<em>

Rukia always asked that question when she was in the presence of the vampire.

His grey eyes looked down at her again, his cold hand running up and down her cheek. She sat on a plush couch, her legs sprawled on the floor, her back against the vampire's chest as he held her close. His lips played with her ear, and she felt disgust when she felt his fangs gently brush against her skin. The scent of sakura blossoms filled her nose, a scent she had gotten to loath. He purred, nuzzling his face into her neck as soft music played around them.

"You're so delicious and so fun to break, Rukia. No matter how many times I torture you, you seem to be able to get back on your feet. What gives you strength?"

"Hoping to one day see you die, Lord Byakuya."

Rukia felt white hot pain across her shoulder. She was thrown across the room, her body aching from the impact and lying limply on the floor. She heard his footsteps, and raised her head as blood ran down face. Blood no longer sickened her. To her, it was something she had grown accustom to seeing, smelling, and even tasting. Her eyes looked dull to the vampires eyes before a tentative smile appeared.

"Take it back." Byakuya hissed.

"No, Lord Byakuya."

He now held her neck, his eyes burning into hers with intensity. A small smirk formed on his and he dropped her. Rukia fell on her knees, her hair no matted with blood. She felt him grasp her chin and closed her eyes when he raised her face. She felt his retched breath fan her breath before feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip.

"The more you hate me, the strong my feelings for you grow. I've grown to care deeply for you, but do not think I will not kill you. My possessions are to please me, not anger me. Now, go clean yourself up. As much as I love seeing the color of crimson on your face, I wish to have a peaceful moment with my most beloved plaything."

Rukia opened her eye that was not covered in blood. They looked absent of life or hope in Byakuya's gaze, making him purr happily. Rukia stood up and walked out of the room. Though she was battered, she still managed to walk with grace to the nearby wash room. Her eyes began to show some warmth when she saw him walking down the hall toward her. His warm amber eyes showed concern when they saw the blood on her face, his soothing touches making the pain throbbing on her head disappear slowly.

"Kuchiki did this?"

Rukia nodded, blushing when his arms surround her and pulled her into an embrace,

"You're so strong, but so cold. I know I keep telling you this, but I swear I'll make him pay and set you free so we can be together. I swear on my life."

Though the promised seemed so farfetched, Rukia could not help the small glimmer of hope appear in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>My birthday. Shouldn't I be happy?<em>

Pale fingers made circles on her shoulder, fangs digging into her neck as black hair tickled her chest. This had become a ritual in Rukia's life, to allow the man slowly killing her to drink from her every night. She winced when he his teeth dug deeper, her hand gripping his shoulder and pressing against them. She felt him smile against her, making her feel disgust. Byakuya pulled away, lapping at the blood pouring from the wounds until no more came out. He cupped her face, staring deeply into her eyes with possessiveness.

"You are nineteen now. Are you ready for my gift to you?"

Rukia stared at his eyes, closing them before nodding her head.

"Well, here it is. Do you wish to know the truth about your mother?"

Her eyes snapped opened, finally showing some emotion to the cold-hearted vampire in front of her. He smiled at her, his finger slowly drawing circles on her cheek. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear and his breath running down her neck.

"Your mother… was my sister. I claimed her, just like I did you. You are not only my possession, but my daughter."

Rukia felt tears rolling from her face, the need to vomit growing as Byakuya chuckled softly in her ear. Her jaw clenched when his chuckle continued, before she opened her mouth.

_Aaaahhhhhhhh!_

Her scream echoed loudly in the large room, but it was out matched by Byakuya's laughter. She twisted violently in his grasp, trying to tear away his touches as tears burned her eyes. He held her close to his body, mockingly cooing her while she withered in his grasp. Her sobs sounded pleasurable to his ear, making her cries futile.

"My beautiful daughter. Why do you cry?"

Rukia shook violently, clenching her heart at the words of the monster binding her. She felt his tongue run up her neck, her hands pushing at his shoulders.

"It is time we awaken the vampire blood in you."

"No…!"

"Why?"

"Because you make me want to die."

Her hand wrapped around his wrist as he choked her. His eyes were now burning a nightmarish vermillion, his fangs bared and ready to strike. His smile was gone, his eyes haunting Rukia as he inched his face closer to hers.

"I gave you life. It's time you pay me back, daughter." Byakuya whispered.

"You gave me hells and nightmares!" Rukia screamed through tears.

"I will awaken your vampire blood."

"I said 'no'!"

* * *

><p><em>Why do I feel so safe with him?<em>

The man she always ran to held her close as she sobbed. Her hands clung to his shirt as she cried into his neck. His hand ran up and down her head, flattening her messy hair. Her newly created fangs dug into his tanned skin as she drank her first taste of human blood. She once found the taste metallic, but now it had a sweet taste to her tongue. The addictive flavor did not stop the tears that spilled from her eyes as she continued to whimper in his grasp.

"I don't hate you. Drink more, you need it."

"Ichigo…"

Rukia's fangs retracted and her bright red eyes stared up at him in shame. Tears making the strange eye color almost look innocent for a moment. His hand ran up and down her back before he held the back of her neck and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"The plan is ready. Tomorrow, don't come out of your room. Even if you hear screaming, stay put. Only leave when I tell you to. By sunset tomorrow, you and I will be set free."

* * *

><p>Rukia sniffled gently, her nails digging deeper into his shirt while he held her body closer. Rukia could hear the guards running up and down the halls. Her senses doubling since her forced transformation. Her eyes, now their natural color, looked up at the sun as it slowly began to descend downward. Her hand reached out where the sunshine entered the room, happy to see that it did not burn her skin. Yet, it still felt strange on her skin. Almost cold, as if it was trying to reject her. The shouts of the guards turned to pain cries of agony, making Rukia look toward the door.<p>

A repulsive sound of flesh being torn to pieces seemed to grow louder and closer to her room. Though the sound, sickened her, Rukia felt grateful that she would be released from her binding cage soon. She walked toward the door when she heard footsteps, believing it was Ichigo who was coming.

What a shock it was when she saw Byakuya opening the door, his body covered in blood. He was panting heavily, his eyes once calm now filled with anger looked up at her. Rukia's eyes showed fear when she saw Ichigo's favorite wristband in Byakuya's grasp. He stalked towards her as she stepped back, his hand rising up as if trying to grasp her. His eyes looked deranged now as he stepped closer, his fangs coming out and glistening in the light.

"Its after you… It can't have you…"

Byakuya reached out once more, this time grabbing a fist full of Rukia's shirt and pulling her closer. As his teeth were about to penetrate her neck, his grey eyes widened and a black blade stuck out crudely from his broad chest. Blood gushed from his lips as he coughed it out, his hand still holding on tightly to Rukia's shirt. She felt a strange kind of pleasure at the feel of his blood in her instead of the usual, but the feeling was replaced by fear the moment she looked at the glowing honey colored eyes of the holder of the sword.

_Ichigo… What are you?_

Rukia looked at the dazed eyes of Byakuya, growing large when he smiled at her. His free hand brushed away the stubborn bang from her face before pressing against her lips. His smile was actually a gentle smile, not at all like his usual cruel smiles he often wore, confusing Rukia.

"My beautiful daughter. Do you hate me?"

His body fell to the ground, now lifeless and nothing, but an empty shell on the floor. Rukia stared at the body in shock before looking up at the owner of the black blade that now stuck out horridly from Byakuya's neck. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, black around the yellow color, before turning into the all familiar soft amber. He smiled at her as he wiped away the blood from his cheek, only smearing it on his tan face.

"You're not human."

"Neither are you."

Ichigo extended his hand, waiting patiently for Rukia to react. She remand still, looking at the strange black blade before looking up at his hand.

"What are you?"

Ichigo's lips turned into an insidious smile. His eyes still remained warm, yet Rukia could feel a strange presence as she stared into them.

"Just a human stupid enough to make a deal with a demon for the woman he loves. You belong to us now. The demon and I."

Rukia should have felt fear. Should have turned away in terror. Yet, her hand reached out and she placed it on top of Ichigo's hand. Her midnight eyes looked at Ichigo in curiosity before allowing him to lead her out of the home covered in blood.

_Am I fool for falling in love with this man? A man so foolish as to make a deal with a demon? I love him, yet a fear him. He saved me from my prison, but why do I feel that the shackles on my body have not lifted, but just merely been given to another? I know he cares for me, but my fears tell me to run._

_Ichigo Kurosaki…_

_Will you make me want to die?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


End file.
